<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate Blizzard by keiththehippo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311813">Chocolate Blizzard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiththehippo/pseuds/keiththehippo'>keiththehippo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Sharing a Bed, cavity-inducing fluff, they have a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:43:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiththehippo/pseuds/keiththehippo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma flushed and smacked Kuroo's arm. “That’s not what I meant! Fine, I’ll help you or whatever…”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to bond in other ways, Kitten?”</p><p>“YES I’M SURE.” Kenma picks up a candy cane and chucks it at Kuroo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate Blizzard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukomacore/gifts">fukomacore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fic I wrote for the Haikyuu Mess discord server secret santa event!</p><p>Server link :D </p><p>https://discord.gg/sJ32j8Y</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma had never felt so ready to kill Kuroo. Some deity, somewhere, decided that it would be a grand idea to release a minor blizzard of snow and harsh winds onto the city of Tokyo in the middle of their emergency hot chocolate run. The crunch of snow under his sneaker-clad feet would’ve been satisfying under different circumstances, but now only had him missing dried autumn leaves. He could barely see in front of him, the blurred colours of the sunset lost to a swirling flurry of white. Kenma shakily wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and glared to his left at his partner, who was doing the same. </p><p>    Kuroo caught his eye and sighed. “Stop looking at me like that! I was craving hot chocolate, how was I supposed to know this was gonna happen??”</p><p>    Kenma made a little ‘hmph’ noise and turned away. About 3 quarters of the way home, the chilling cold was seemingly seeping through his clothes and into his bones. His lips, ears, fingers, and toes had gone numb. He squinted, trying to find which street they were on, but to no avail. Begrudgingly, Kenma shuffled over to Kuroo and wrapped his arms around him. Kuroo, in turn, hugged him closer as they hobbled the rest of the way back to their house. When their familiar home came into view, they frantically waddled onto the porch and Kuroo roughly jabbed the key into the lock, completely missing the first three times before they finally heard a satisfying click. </p><p>    “Open it any slower and we really could've died out there!”</p><p>    “Shut up!”</p><p>    Closing the front door, the two of them crashed onto the floor in a pile and huddled until the numbness melted away along with the snow, leaving a small puddle of water behind. Kuroo quietly expressed his thanks for their underground heating system. Pie, their Calico, meowed from somewhere in the house and came strutting into the hallway, staring at them with heavy judgement in her sharp green eyes.</p><p>    Kenma sniffed. “See, Pie gets me. I’m still mad at you.”</p><p>    Kuroo groaned as he reached over and scratched behind Pie’s ears.</p><p>    30 minutes later, the two were showered and warm, standing in their kitchen clad in fuzzy socks and fluffy blankets. Ingredients to make chocolate bark and hot cocoa were laid out in front of them. </p><p>    Kenma blinked. “...Can I just watch?”</p><p>    “No! We’re doing this together,” Kuroo huffed, “it’s relationship bonding!”</p><p>    “We can bond in other ways…”</p><p>    Kuroo smirked deviously. “Ohoho Kitten, I didn’t know you were in that kind of mood tonight,”</p><p>    Kenma flushed and smacked Kuroo's arm. “That’s not what I meant! Fine, I’ll help you or whatever…”</p><p>    “Are you sure you don’t want to bond in other ways, Kitten?”</p><p>    “YES I’M SURE.” Kenma picks up a candy cane and chucks it at Kuroo.</p><p>    He laughs and catches it. “Okay, okay, you crush the candy canes, I’ll melt the chocolate.”</p><p>    The two started on their respective tasks, working efficiently with Christmas music playing in the background and Pie weaving in between their legs.</p><p>    ♫ Snow falls down from the gray sky ♫</p><p>    ♫ Ashes fall in the sea ♫</p><p>    ♫ Plans are thrown to the wayside ♫</p><p>    ♫ Frozen days of the week ♫</p><p>    Kuroo glanced over at Kenma who was crushing the candy canes in a little tray, eyes narrowed in focus and hair falling into his face as he tried not to make a mess. Kuroo smiled to himself and slipped away to grab a hair tie and brush from the bathroom. When he got back, he snuck behind Kenma and gently grabbed his hair, brushing through it carefully, making sure not to hurt him. Kuroo gingerly tied a low ponytail and went back to his chocolate, though not before catching the small, grateful smile on Kenma’s lips.</p><p>    ♫ But everybody wants to make it home this year ♫</p><p>    ♫ Even if the world is crumblin' down ♫</p><p>    ♫ 'Cause everybody's got somebody who's got their name on a shelf ♫</p><p>    ♫ With cheap décor and flavored cheer ♫</p><p>    ♫ You rest assured that Christmas saves the year ♫</p><p>    Finishing up the last candy cane, Kenma turned to his boyfriend. “Kuro, is the chocolate--” He felt something warm and wet touch his nose.</p><p>    “...”</p><p>    Kuroo had smudged melted chocolate on his nose and was giggling like a 12 year old kid.</p><p>    "..."</p><p>    “Oh, it’s on.”</p><p>    Kenma grabbed the bowl of chocolate and dipped a finger in, smearing a streak across Kuroo’s cheek as the man squealed. With his other hand, he grabbed some crushed candy cane and stuck it to the chocolate smear. </p><p>    Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “You did not just do that…”</p><p>    “Sure did.”</p><p>    The two fought until both their faces were covered in chocolate, staring each other down from opposite ends of the kitchen. Pie stood in the middle, alert and alarmed, switching her gaze between them. Kuroo held the tray of crushed candy above his head as Kenma hugged the bowl of chocolate to his chest. </p><p>    The room was dead silent.</p><p>    “...”</p><p>    “...”</p><p>    “Pft-” Kenma pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.</p><p>    His efforts worked for a solid 2 minutes. That is, until Kuroo raised a perfect, singular chocolate covered eyebrow at him. He dissolved into a fit of giggles. Soon enough, both of them had put their ‘weapons’ down and were clutching their stomachs in wheezing laughter.</p><p>    Kuroo was the first to talk. “You- you look like a- a gremlin with a swedish m-meatball as a head,”</p><p>    “And y-you look like the G-Grinch covered in reindeer shi-”</p><p>    “Kenma!”</p><p>                                            ~~~</p><p>    It wasn’t until an hour later that they were finally settled in bed with snacks and drinks ready, wrapped up in blankets in front of the TV. Pie was...God knows where.</p><p>    Kuroo grabbed the remote. “So what movie?”</p><p>    “Promare.”</p><p>    “That’s not a Christmas movie.”</p><p>    “And?”</p><p>    “Fair enough.”</p><p>    The two started the movie, jabbing at each other with cold hands and feet until they found a comfortable position.</p><p>    Throughout the movie, Kuroo had become increasingly aware of the small hot chocolate mustache building up over Kenma’s top lip. A couple more seconds passed before he finally decided to do something about it. The next time Kenma set down his mug, Kuroo grabbed his face and promptly licked away the cocoa mustache, pressing a firm but sweet kiss on Kenma’s lips. He licked his own lips when he pulled away, making a blushing Kenma squeak and bring the back of his hand to his mouth. He started slapping Kuroo with his sleeves, causing Kuroo to laugh, grab his hands, and kiss him again. This one lasted longer, with Kenma finally relaxing and letting Kuroo pull him down onto the bed. A few moments later, the two of them felt a small furry animal burrowing into the blankets. They pulled away, and Pie popped her head up in between them. Kuroo chuckled at the matching pouts on Kenma and Pie’s faces before pulling them both closer. The three drifted slowly off to sleep curled up in a bundle of warmth, with snowflakes silently dancing outside the frosty window.</p><p>    “...Kuro?” </p><p>    “Hm?”</p><p>    “...”</p><p>    “What is it?”</p><p>    “I love you…” Kenma mumbled sleepily.</p><p>    Kuroo smiled against his boyfriend’s hair. “I love you too, Kitten.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed @fukomacore! The song used was Christmas Saves The Year by Twenty One Pilots. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)</p><p>Merry Christmas &amp; happy holidays, stay safe~ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>